Devices such as laptops and handheld devices are capable of accessing media content from a content provider. These content providers often provide premium content upon payment of a one time a fee. For example, a user may wish to order a recently released movie, and in order to do so, the user must submit payment information to the content provider. When a user requests such premium content, the user must often submit sensitive information such as login credentials or payment information on the device accessing the premium content. This may be problematic when the user requires that the content be accessed from a device not belonging to the user such as a shared device. In such a scenario, ordering premium content requires the user to expose potentially sensitive information to a shared device.